


成长的烦恼

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 不准上升, 双性预警, 无实际性行为, 未成年预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 合作者：电子小狗假模假样算个生日贺文老狗逼三十二岁身体健康
Relationships: 壳贝, 飞贝





	成长的烦恼

丁飞发了个短信说，回家吃呗，整了点海货。配图是一大盆生蚝螃蟹。又补充了一句，男人的加油站。刘嘉裕一边开会听着无聊的政策汇报一边打字嘲讽几句，你还需要加油，都快超载了。

只是五月份，西安就开始热起来，刘嘉裕又胖点，停了车就把西服外套脱了放肩膀上搭着。从车库绕出来，就听见哗哗的水声，是李京泽这个小狗崽子叼着奶油冰棍拿着水管往游泳池里灌水。察觉到来人，李京泽抬头看了眼他的养父，叫了声爹。

刘嘉裕说，别忙着卖乖，谁让你开游泳池的？李京泽当然是把锅都推到在屋里忙的丁飞身上，“丁飞啊，他给我钱，说让我洗游泳池。”刘嘉裕把水管接过来，拍了下李京泽的小屁股警告说，“大白天呢就学会撒谎了。”李京泽跑的贼快，坐回摆好的沙滩椅上，嘬着嘴里的奶油冰棍，抱怨，“那么热了！我也会游泳了。”

刘嘉裕这才意识到李京泽完全是赤着脚，白色的T恤上沾了几滴奶油化水，肥肥大大的抽带短裤，还有不知道从什么时候起学会的露内裤边，真他妈看的人口干舌燥。原来那个小孩呢，那个瘦瘦弱弱的病崽子呢，那个跟着他俩学换气学蹬水的小狗呢，怎么这一年，就变得复杂且早熟。

把李京泽抱在自己的大腿上，刘嘉裕捏捏侧脸，数落几句，还没吃晚饭呢就吃冰的。李京泽嘴里叼着奶油冰棍，含含糊糊说了几句，好吃就吃了。冰棍化水还顺着下巴往下滴，甚至滴掉了刘嘉裕价值不菲的衬衣上。刘嘉裕让李京泽张开嘴，拿走冰棍随意扔在地上，手顺着小孩的T恤下摆继续亲昵的爱抚。谁知道李京泽极不情愿，像被踩了尾巴的小狗，不愿意在养父的怀里待着。刘嘉裕的手摸进去短裤口袋，就明白了狗崽子藏着掖着的坏心眼，一包瘪瘪的香烟，就剩了三根。

“上次抓到你吸烟怎么说的？”刘嘉裕问。李京泽低着头，红着脸，不肯说话。刘嘉裕用烟盒拍打李京泽的脸，又重复问了一遍，“上次抓到你抽烟怎么说的？”

“那就让我用...下面的...下面的小嘴抽。”呜呜囊囊，断断续续才把话说出来，看养父态度那么坚决，李京泽知道没办法糊弄，就硬着头皮闭上眼，把抽绳短裤和棉质四角内裤一起脱到了脚踝，光天化日的五月黄昏，接受难堪的惩戒。

“腿张开，露出来，要不然怎么抽烟？”李京泽咬着嘴唇，坐在养父熨烫的笔挺的西装裤上，双腿大大分开，搭在刘嘉裕腿的外侧，露出自己隐秘且畸形的生殖器，微微勃起的小阴茎和小女阴。

刘嘉裕的手绕过李京泽的小阴茎，往隐秘的肉缝探去，大阴唇长了些软软的毛发，小阴唇则害羞的缩在里面，薄薄的两瓣小肉膜，触感很像耳垂，单是碰一下就敏感到不行。

“爸爸，爸爸，不要摸。”李京泽边说边不安分的扭动着小屁股，把刘嘉裕的鸡巴越蹭越硬。刘嘉裕把自己的裤子拉链拉开，成年人的粗大阴茎耀武扬威的怼在李京泽的小批之下。

养父的手指不停地揉搓抚摸李京泽的小阴唇，直到它变得湿润。骚水像融化的冰棍一样，滴嗒在刘嘉裕浓密的阴毛之上。

李京泽的手抓着刘嘉裕的胳膊， 头靠在养父的肩膀上，面对发生的一切都无力抵抗，未知的情欲让他不知所措。刘嘉裕挺了挺腰，阴茎穿过小批两瓣湿润的肉，顶到李京泽的睾丸和站立的小鸡巴。

“啊。”李京泽叫得像个小狗一样，看着养父的阴茎和自己的凑在一起，相比之下，自己的鸡巴明显就是还没张开。

“手握住自己的鸡巴，爸爸教你打飞机。快点。”刘嘉裕含着李京泽的小耳垂，指导自己的养子。

刘嘉裕的手心早因为猥亵李京泽的小批而变得湿润潮湿，他像曾经教李京泽用刀叉一样，握住李京泽的手，上上下下套弄两根阴茎，粗大阴茎上的筋脉蹭着被包皮保护好的小阴蒂。

“操！”被摸到马眼的时候，李京泽忍不住当着养父的面说了脏字，手心和脸都变得滚烫，还要听着刘嘉裕在耳边假装关切询问，“这样舒服吗，还是贝贝喜欢快一点。”

“快一点，快一点。”没有耐心的李京泽催促刘嘉裕，懵懂且贪婪的追逐刺激。刘嘉裕嗅着李京泽身上特有的，专属于青春的气息，故意用手指抵着小孩要射精的马眼，说，“求爸爸。”

“求爸爸，求爸爸松手，松手。”李京泽着急到小腹紧绷，他离高潮就差一步。“射吧，射到爸爸手心里。”刘嘉裕半是诱哄半是命令，让小孩应声射出并不浓稠的精液。还在青春发育期，因此只在手心积攒了一点，刘嘉裕把手掌凑到李京泽嘴边，让他伸出舌头乖乖吃掉自己射出的东西。射精后的脱力感让李京泽并起双腿，不自觉得把刘嘉裕的阴茎夹紧，又伸出舌头舔干净养父的手心。

刘嘉裕起起伏伏操着李京泽的腿缝，还是觉得背对的姿势不够尽兴。把小孩抱在怀里，自己的西服外套垫在沙滩椅上，折腾成下流羞辱的后入姿势才算过瘾。

李京泽的手指紧紧抠住沙滩椅的靠背，敏感稚嫩的会阴被养父不停歇的大幅度摩擦蹭弄。他知道这是什么，他去遛狗的时候，看见过公狗骑跨别的母狗，和他现在的姿势一模一样。他也试图叫人，换来的不过是小屁股上的巴掌和刘嘉裕的威胁，“让邻居听见了怎么办？”

怎么可能有邻居听见，独门独栋的别墅保护了持有者最大的隐私。李京泽的小阴蒂被养父的鸡巴头一遍又一遍的骚扰，从包皮里裸露出来，毫无防备的碾弄，毫无办法的接连高潮。没怎么肉的大腿根被刘嘉裕的阴茎蹭得发红，只能哀哀求饶，“爸爸，跪不住了，爸爸，爸爸。”

正在兴头的刘嘉裕根本不为所动，甚至用手按住李京泽的腰背，调整他的姿势，让小孩的屁股能撅得更高。因为是双性，李京泽的小批是那种如假包换的馒头逼，一条小肉缝在睾丸下面，也就只有掰开屁股后入的时候，才能看个全。

真正让刘嘉裕停下来的是丁飞打来的电话，联系人那么多，也就只有寥寥几人，刘嘉裕设了来电铃声。他从西服外套里拿出来手机，放在小孩寸寸脊骨可见的背上，问，怎么了？李京泽小脑袋瓜完全宕机了，他不知道要不要出声让另一位养父来救他。丁飞问，刘副局，咋还没到啊？ 海鲜等你都等老了。

刘嘉裕停下蹭弄，用手指像夹香烟卷一样夹着李京泽性奋的小阴蒂，说，我堵车呢，你也知道西安这路。丁飞似乎一点没怀疑，说，那你开车注意，反正贝贝等你等着急了。刘嘉裕笑了，他用指腹再次把李京泽送上阴蒂高潮，问，行行行，我知道贝贝着急了，我这就到。

挂了电话，刘嘉裕把着李京泽的腰，像操婊子一样，除了没捅进去，大开大合的操。“爸爸，我知道，我不吸烟了，我，我。”在情欲惩戒中已经迷失的李京泽，完全不知道自己说了什么，他提心吊胆生怕哪个瞬间，养父的那根尺寸吓人的大鸡巴就真的会捅进去。

刘嘉裕感觉自己差不多快到了，怎么也操了一刻钟多，摸了摸小孩的腿缝，触感都变得红肿发烫，更别提那颗敏感的小阴蒂，碰一下都是刺痛。他让李京泽面对自己跪起来，蘸满了骚水的鸡巴凑在养子唇边，说，“来，尝尝爸爸的大雪茄。”

李京泽给两位养父做过几次口活，他知道规矩，用舌头舔整个柱身，用嘴唇嘬龟头，把牙齿藏起来，尽量往喉咙深处放。刘嘉裕捏着小孩的耳垂，甚至用龟头抵住李京泽的上颚粘膜，享受着湿润温热的口腔。

第一次舔鸡巴的时候，李京泽猝不及防的把丁飞射的精水吞了下去，从此就像立了无形的规矩一般，只要是射在嘴巴里的，都会皱着眉头吃掉，不好吃而且咸腥也会吃掉。甚至还会张开嘴巴伸出舌头，给爸爸们检查或者继续清枪。

这次不一样，李京泽的膝盖和手掌都跪得酸疼，委屈又难受。吞完嘴巴里的精水，他根本不想撒娇，推开刘嘉裕提上自己的裤子就往别墅里跑，好像在丁飞那里，就能告状一般。

丁飞也就是把海鲜过过水，指挥指挥两个阿姨，美其名曰自己下厨，看见李京泽一脸不高兴跑进屋子里，凑到厨房，打开冰箱拿着冰镇果汁大口大口的喝。 刘嘉裕也前后脚进了门，一副泰然自若刚下面的神情。丁飞说了句李京泽，别喝果汁了，我做的饭马上就能吃了。谁知道小狗崽子从哪里来的脾气，摔了冰箱门就跑上楼，说了句，不吃了，我他妈不饿！

还是刘嘉裕打了圆场，手里拿着烟盒做证据，说，小孩被我抓到在外面吸烟，他不吃算了咱俩吃。

餐桌旁边就刘嘉裕和丁飞两个男人对着一堆海鲜吃，丁飞手里剥着基围虾问了一句，你到底干什么去了，我早就看见你车开进来了，等不到你人，才打的电话。

刘嘉裕夹了只葱油蛏子，说，抓贝贝抽烟，教育了一会儿。随后即是开导丁飞也是宽慰自己，说，“咱家小孩又不记仇，晚上饿了，就知道来找吃的。”

丁飞面前的小碗里盛满了剥净的虾仁和蚌肉，自己倒不着急吃，问刘嘉裕，“我做碗疙瘩汤给小孩送上去，你喝不喝。”

刘嘉裕摆摆手，说，我不吃西红柿炝锅的东西，你给他端上去的时候哄哄，才几岁啊偷偷学着抽烟，抓住几回了？

丁飞捡了块凉拌海蜇放嘴里，在李京泽的教育问题上，立场和态度还是一贯的轻浮，“你十四五的时候也偷偷抽，虎父无犬子嘛。”

刘嘉裕品了品开的白葡萄酒，本来不打算打理丁飞和的这摊子稀泥，想了想又开口补充，“我可没气胸这个毛病，再说他选的烟，我闻着都呛。”

丁飞替李京泽把刘嘉裕的数落答应下来，说行行行，知道了知道了，你不吃主食，那也再尝尝这个鲍鱼粥。

楼上的李京泽把房门关上，内外裤都脱在地板，躲到自己的床上，摸出来手机氪金打游戏。他妈的，他妈的，连续几把都跪。

丁飞端着碗自己做的海鲜疙瘩汤，拧了下门把手，就进了门。李京泽的卧室门没有锁，小孩哪有什么隐私需要上锁的。

“来来来，我自己做的，吃点饭。”把碗放在床头，招呼李京泽来吃。

“不吃。”李京泽背过身，腿间夹着一个软毛毯，又盖了层被子做掩饰。

丁飞推了推小孩的肩膀，“不吃饭怎么行，不吃你晚上饿了又要点外卖。” 李京泽不仅又输了一局连手机电量都不够了，仗着是丁飞，小脾气也暴躁起来，“你怎么逼事那么多呢，管这管那，你怎么不管管刘嘉裕啊。”

丁飞明白了，这是被刘嘉裕教育了顿狠的，把小孩揽自己怀里，问，“他怎么着你了，你和我说，我去找他。”

李京泽把被子一掀，身下的毛毯也蹬到一边，自暴自弃破罐破摔，张开双腿，跟丁飞告状，“你说呢！”

丁飞轻轻摸了摸，就知道小孩有多委屈，腿缝跟过敏似的红了一片，小阴唇也被扯了出来，黏糊糊得往外吐水。

“爸爸进去了吗？”丁飞的食指围绕着李京泽的阴道口打圈，问了一句。

“没有。但是。他。”李京泽想告状说那个下流姿势又话到嘴边，觉得丢人，只是自己去摸了摸小膝盖。

“他怎么了？”丁飞还在循循善诱逼李京泽自己把话说下去，怪可爱的。

“没什么，你也别摸了。”察觉到这位养父的手指也在玩弄自己暴露的小阴蒂，李京泽试图叫停。

丁飞真是一门心思装糊涂到底了，假装给李京泽支招，指头的磨人功夫却没停。“你兜里放包口香糖，里面就放个一两根烟，是吧。”

李京泽咬着丁飞脖子上的小翅膀纹身，哼唧哼唧，小声叫疼，承受着又痛又爽的刺激。“别弄了，爸爸别弄了。”李京泽说。丁飞这边居然就听话地把手上动作停了下来，问他，很疼吗？这次是老刘过分了。又用带着湿意的手抚过李京泽蒙上一层潮红的脸颊，低头与他平视，摆出一副关切的表情，才继续说，你在这里等我一下，我去给你拿点药擦擦。

丁飞出乎意料地说话算话。李京泽撇撇嘴爬去床头给自己没电的手机充电，刚插上电，他爹就进来了，手上真的拿着一管软膏，是之前给他用过的。李京泽不情不愿地放下手机打开腿，看丁飞坐在床沿，挤了一点药膏在手上，探进自己两腿间仔细地涂抹。

膏体很凉，碰到下体红肿的黏膜刺得李京泽浑身一激灵，条件反射想合拢腿，又被丁飞温柔但不容置疑地制住。成年男性粗糙的指腹细细把药膏抹到李京泽下体的每个角落，并给予了李京泽被操得外翻的小阴蒂额外的关照，手指不住摩挲，接着往下拨开小阴唇往阴道口里送。李京泽再迟钝这时候也该知道这个养父也没安好心了，当即便拽着丁飞的手腕想要制止男人越矩的行为。

“你有病啊。”李京泽说。

“手放开。”丁飞李京泽的抗议置若罔闻，甚至凑上去亲亲养子的头发，厚颜无耻地为自己狡辩，“贝贝这里面也肿了，我不把手指头伸进去，怎么给你涂药。”

就算是李京泽也被这男的不要脸的程度震惊了，不服气地张了张嘴，丁飞手头的动作又让他生生把脑子里酝酿的脏话咽了下去。

丁飞并起两根手指，撑开狭窄的阴道，模仿起性交的动作在李京泽濡湿温热的女穴里缓缓开始抽插。

其实真正的插入行为是没有直接刺激阴蒂和阴茎来得爽的，但李京泽还是勃起了，揽着丁飞的肩膀嗷嗷叫唤。丁飞另一只空闲的手有一下没一下轻轻拍打李京泽不自觉弓起的脊背，权当安抚，突然听到李京泽说，语气有点羞赧，叫他先别弄了，自己想上厕所。

“忍着。”

“说啥呢？我要尿尿。”李京泽以为自己听错了。

哪知道他的养父一到关键时刻就装聋作哑了。任凭李京泽怎么蹬踢小腿，拿拳头捶打他，用牙齿咬他，说些不干净的话，都一概不理。小腹的紧绷感和想尿尿的冲动让李京泽忍不住红了眼眶，他才十四岁，甚至分不清快感与尿意，像温室里被催熟的果实，过早地承受了成年男人强加于他的情欲。终于丁飞抽出手指，再去逗了逗那颗红彤彤的小阴蒂，李京泽在难堪中迎来了自己人生里的第一次潮吹体验。一小股透明的液体喷到丁飞早有准备摊平的手掌里，又从指缝里漏了一点到床单上，晕出几团深色的水渍。

丁飞抽了几张放在床头的餐巾纸，慢条斯理地把手擦干，刚要把整个人缠自己身上的李京泽拉下来，才发现小孩哭了。

李京泽那晚赌气去三楼的阁楼睡了。

最后李京泽宁愿自己泡泡面也没肯吃那碗丁飞亲手做的凉掉的海鲜疙瘩汤。


End file.
